


Don't Go

by Lobattsonlegends



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, it's sad yall im sorry, there's some comfort but, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobattsonlegends/pseuds/Lobattsonlegends
Summary: Loba and Wattson have an emotional moment before Loba goes after Revenant with Bangalore in the Season 5 Quest line in the game.Spoilers for that if you've never seen it!! but im sure people have by now, since we're in season 6 now.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> if someone reads this without knowing the premise with the quest line - basically there's a moment where Loba decides to chase after Revenant to face him once and for all, and Bangalore goes with her to watch over the situation and everything. Canonically, Loba just goes right there, but for my fic, I'm scrapping that and making Loba and Wattson have a moment alone together before Loba leaves for that mission! also the crypto stuff - spoilers but basically there's a mole in the legends that is feeding Rev information about their plans and everyone begins to suspect crypto at this point even though it's not. that's what wattson refers to in this fic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the fic :)

“Loba?”

She stiffened immediately. Her back was facing the door, which she could have sworn she had locked earlier. But, clearly she hadn’t, because her name was said in the softest voice right behind her, as if any octave higher would cause her to flee.

Loba didn’t turn around, focusing her eyes out of her bedroom window, arms crossed on her chest. She didn’t need to look to know who it was, and the person shuffled more into the room due to Loba's lack of protest. The door closed softly, and she heard them fidget a bit more.

There was more silence for another minute until they spoke again.

“Do you think it’s Crypto?”

Loba heard the strain in Natalie’s voice, even if she tried to hide it from her. Loba closed her eyes and let out a breath, before finally turning around. She looked at Natalie, who sat on the edge of Loba’s bed as daintily as a wilting flower, her head lowered to stare down at her hands in her lap. Loba remained locked in place, but decided to grace her with a response.

“I don’t know.” She replied. Natalie raised her head to level her with a pained look, and it took most of Loba’s willpower not to rush to her side to lay a hand on her back, to comfort her in some way.

She was leaving- doing all of that would cause both of them more pain.

Natalie straightened her back and maintained their eye contact.

“I don’t want to believe it. But what Dr. Caustic said- it made so much sense, he seemed so positive about it.” Natalie’s pain was evident in her voice. Loba understood that pain- of betrayal, of heartache, of possibly losing someone you cared about. She understood it all.

But she remained still, refusing to give in to that little voice in her head that told her to  _ comfort her, hug her, you know you want to. _ She pushed it away and clenched her jaw, tightening her hold on her own body to restrain herself.

“I don’t have time for this. I’m sorry.” Loba rushed out the apology as an afterthought, but she truly did mean it, even if it didn’t seem so. Natalie blinked at her, eyebrows furrowed and a swirl of hurt, betrayal, and sadness in those usually bright and happy eyes.

“Loba…” Natalie’s voice cracked, and the minute her watery eyes met hers, Loba felt a sharp pang in her heart. Loba grimaced and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to look at her now.

“I’ve got somewhere to be.” Loba replied. “Maybe Ajay can be the shoulder you need. It can’t be me.” Loba shook her head and turned away, fidgeting with items on her desk. She heard movement behind her, and suddenly Natalie was there, right beside her and far too close for her liking.

“It’s suicide.” Natalie said. “Loba, please.”

Loba's laugh was low and dark.

“Either it ends with my head on a spike, or that  _ demonio _ gone forever. Either way, it would be over. Isn’t that what you all want?” Loba growled, twisting her body to face Natalie head on. “I’ve caused you all this trouble. You were bed-ridden for days, everyone is pointing fingers about who the stupid mole is. It would be over.” Loba bared her teeth, but Natalie wasn’t fazed in the slightest at her aggressiveness. She stood her ground and frowned at her, blue eyes shining with tears.

“We don’t want you dead.” Natalie said. Loba scoffed, but Natalie reached out and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look directly into her eyes. “You don’t have to do this alone. We can help.”

“No.” Loba pushed Natalie’s hands off of her shoulders. “It has to be me, and me alone.”

Natalie’s arms fell to her sides. Loba winced internally at the look in her eyes, remaining stoic on the outside like she always did. Natalie didn’t have that luxury. She was an open book, always with her heart on her sleeve for all to see. Despite everything she had been through, and at such a young age, she never gave up on people. She stayed so positive, always looking on the bright side of things no matter the situation. Sometimes it annoyed Loba how chipper and carefree she could be, but other times, she liked that the most about her.

The silence that followed was deafening to both women. Natalie had opened and closed her mouth three times, unsure of what to say, but desperately wanting to say  _ anything _ . Loba, on the other hand, just stared at her with a blank expression, precious seconds ticking by which could be used fighting the  _ demonio _ . She wondered why she was still here.

Natalie finally clamped her mouth shut, and Loba thought for a second that she was going to give up. But, this was Natalie, who never gave up on anyone or anything.

Loba flinched, violent and visceral, as Natalie reached towards her. Her arms snaked their way around her shoulders in a loose manner, allowing Loba the choice of escape if needed. She was testing her- dipping her toe in the water, to gauge her reaction. Loba’s muscles seized up all the while, her brain short-circuiting when Natalie pressed closer, their chests pushing against one another. 

“Please don’t go.” Natalie whispered into her ear, as gentle and soft as a feather tickling her skin, leaving goosebumps up and down her arms underneath her jacket. It was odd- to be touched, to receive affection after so long of not having it. And the fact that it was Natalie of all people sent a chill down Loba’s spine.

When Loba remained still, arms tense at her sides, Natalie cleared her throat in her ear.

“You deserve life, Loba.” Natalie said. Her lips were inches from her ear, and Loba felt them brush against the shell of it very briefly. She shuddered and swallowed the lump in her throat. Natalie remained wrapped around her, ever so slightly tightening her hold on her and laying her head on her shoulder, almost a way of desperately asking for her to hold her too.

Loba took a shaky breath, wrestling with her thoughts on what to do. She wasn’t good with this- she shouldn’t be doing this, it was foolish to feel all of this when she might not even make it back after this trip. It was foolish to get lost in Natalie.

But, she was also selfish enough to at least raise her arms, slow and steady, and wrap them around Natalie’s waist. Natalie let out a breath that brushed over her ear, and without another word, they stood there, holding one another in the middle of Loba’s bedroom. The sun was setting outside, the rays filtering in through her window and bathing them in beautiful light. 

Loba allowed herself one last thing. One last beautiful thing before her life may very well end. Did she deserve it?

Maybe not, but Natalie thought so. And maybe that was enough, in the moment.

Loba closed her eyes. Her body was starting to relax more, settling into Natalie’s gentle and warm embrace. For the first time in her life, she felt safe and secure. She felt comforted, not worried about the Games, the other Legends, the demon or the artefact. For a small, brief moment, she was just Loba.

_ Stupid, broken, alone. _

The  _ demonio’s _ voice invaded her mind. His grating, gruff growl that haunted her every night, as she lay awake to avoid him in her nightmares. He took everything from her, and she had a chance to finish this once and for all. And as nice as this thing with Natalie was...

“I have to go.” Loba mumbled into her shoulder. If Natalie was shocked by this, she didn’t show it. Instead, she raised her hand and cupped the back of Loba’s head, caressing her hair. She nodded slowly, and it was then that Loba realised there was a dampness on her shoulder.

“I know.” Natalie replied. It was barely above a whisper. Loba sucked in a breath and blinked several times to keep her own tears at bay. She cleared her throat and began to untangle herself from Natalie’s warmth. Natalie complied and pulled her arms away, gazing into Loba’s eyes. Natalie’s were an ocean of sparkling blue, now marred with tears that continued to flow down her pale cheeks. Loba reached out to catch a few of them, wiping them away with her thumbs.

They gazed at each other for another second, before Loba decided it was finally time. The sun was still going down, and she had no clue how long she had before that  _ demonio _ did something extreme. Loba sighed and graced Natalie with one last quirk of her lip, a tiny smile that was rarely shown to anyone besides her or Elliott. She leaned in closer, startling the other woman when she pressed her lips to her forehead.

She lingered there, one last moment to cherish before she ultimately met her doom, or he met his.

“Goodbye,  _ querida (darling).”  _ Loba murmured. She pulled away from Natalie, and with one last parting glance, she turned towards the door. Without any more delay or hesitation, she walked out of the room and left Natalie behind, the woman’s fingertips brushing over the spot she kissed.

Loba didn’t look back. She had a mission, and a pest to deal with. It was a long time coming, and if she didn’t do it now, she probably never would.

_ Demonio, _ Loba thought.  _ It’s time. _


End file.
